vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mezo Shouji
|-|School Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Mezo Shouji (障子目蔵 Shōji Mezō) is a student attending U.A. in order to become a Pro Hero. Despite his intimidating appearance, Mezo is quite a friendly and gentle person who will work well with anyone. He is not the type to hold grudges and displays no ill will towards those who unwillingly harm him. Mezo is rather selfless and willing to risk his life for a friend. He can be empathetic and understanding while still showing a sense of maturity and responsibility which keeps himself from acting under emotional impulses, even if he ends up regretting it. Mezo claims to hold no desire for material possessions of his own. This has been a trait of his since childhood. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C Name: Mezo Shouji, "Tentacole” (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Body Control, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (High-Low. Only for his Dupli-Arms), Gliding, Duplication (Can replicate certain body parts on the ends of his arms and also create duplicates of those replicants) Attack Potency: Building level (Should have been able to defeat One-Point Bots to pass U.A.'s Entrance Exam) | Building level+ (Could break Tsunotori's Horns in the Joint Training Arc) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to other heroes in training) | Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Tsunotori's Horns) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Exerted 540 kilograms of force with just one arm during the Quirk Apprehension Test) | Class 5 (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: Building Class | Building Class+ Durability: Building level (Can withstand the force of his own attacks) | Building level+ (Took hits from Tsunotori's Horn Cannon in the Joint Training Arc) Stamina: High (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Dupli-Arms Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Has shown to be a very competent combatant and has displayed excellent mastery over his Quirk, having placed sixth in Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. He has also been able to remain fairly calm and rational during intense situations. He is ranked 10th in Class 1-A's grades. Weaknesses: The further he duplicates certain body parts, the weaker the duplicates will get. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dupli-Arms: Mezo's Quirk gives the tips on his tentacles the ability to replicate parts of his body like his mouth, eyes, and ears. Mezo can also utilize these tentacles to create duplicates of his body parts such as an extra arm or use them as decoys. Mezo is able to improve his hearing, see through more angles at a time, and even glide in the air as a result. *'Octoblow:' Mezo manifests several arms at once, allowing him to unleash a barrage of blows to defend himself. Key: U.A. Beginnings Saga | Rise of Villains Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Heroes Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mutants Category:Tier 8